


(1) daddy, (2) babies

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, sweet papa jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: eventful day kung saan sumabak sa ~little miss daycare~ ang anak nina papa jongin at daddy kyungsoocan also be, the one where jongin would do anything and everything para sa kasiyahan ng baby #1 niya sa umaga at baby #1 niya sa gabi





	(1) daddy, (2) babies

**Author's Note:**

> bantot ng title. parang title ng corny teleserye na 10am ang timeslot, bago mag noon time shows. hindi ko sinasabing ganun ang dating ng kwentong ito pero ganun na nga
> 
> bare with it HAHA

 

*frame showing a lovely white house*

*play*

*typical morning music with chirping birds*

*zoom in sa top rightmost window*

 

naramdaman ni jongin ang tama ng sunlight sa mukha niya, meaning umaga na. he let out a loud groan and rolled sideways only to find of course, an empty bed. walang kyungsoo, ang asawa niya, dahil maaga talaga itong bumabangon. napangiti pa siya nang konti dahil kitang kita niya na inayos pa ng asawa ang side niya ng kama.

 

gusto pa sana niyang matulog, napagod mula sa OT sa trabaho kagabi, at pipikit na ulit sana ngunit narinig niya ang mga tili at tawa ng isang batang babae. dahil sa narinig, tumayo na agad agad si jongin at dumiretso sa banyo to start his saturday.

 

pagbaba niya sa sala ay tila nabuo na ang araw niya kahit kasisimula pa lang nito. ang asawa niya, at ang anak nilang limang taong gulang na si kaikai (short for ma. kiana jamia aurora kim- short back story: nag-away pa ang mag-asawa sa pagpili ng pangalan kaya nilagay na lang nila ang tatlo. kawawang bata) na naglalaro sa may couch. nakakalong si kaikai sa kaniyang daddy habang kinikiliti siya nito.

 

“DADDY! STOP!” sigaw niya habang tumatawa. napangiti agad si jongin habang nakatayo sa gitna ng staircase. he slowly and quietly sneaked sa likod ng couch, at nakita siya agad ni kaikai pero sinenyasan niya ito na wag sabihin kay kyungsoo.

 

“GOOD MORNING!” sigaw ni jongin sa tenga ni kyungsoo habang pabigla niya itong kiniliti sa kilikili.

 

“AY BASTOS,” kyungsoo flinched at muntikan na niyang maihagis sa lapag ang anak nila. mabilis naman niya itong nasalo at mukhang tuwa tuwa pa si baby girl.

 

lumingon si kyungsoo at tiningnang masama si jongin. hinalikan naman siya nito sa lips. “good morning baby number 2,” tumabi siya sa kanila at agad namang lumipat ang anak nila sa lap niya. hinalikan siya nito sa cheeks at niyakap nang mahigpit. “good morning papa!”

 

“good morning baby number 1!” bati niya kay kaikai. kahit nauna niyang baby si kyungsoo, number 2 siya dahil umiyak ang kaikai. siya raw ang number 1. sige, sa umaga siya ang numero uno, pero sa gabi, si kyungsoo na.

 

“nag-breakfast na kayo, by?” tanong ni jongin sa asawa. pinangunahan ni kaikai na makasagot ang daddy niya, “di pa po, syempre po wait namin ikaw ni daddy.”

 

“anong gusto niyo?” tanong ni kyungsoo habang nakangiti sa dalawang most special people sa buhay niya. “hmmm bacon and eggs po daddy, please?” request ni kaikai, may pa-beautiful eyes pa sa kaniya.

 

“with milo, honey?” tumango ang cutie pie. “and coffee po for papa!”

 

tumayo na si kyungsoo para ipaghanda ng agahan ang asawa at anak. binuksan naman agad ni jongin ang TV at inilipat ang channel sa cartoon network para sa baby angel nila.

 

pagkaluto at hapag ng food sa dining table, tinawag na ni kyungsoo ang dalawa. tumayo si jongin at inalok ng piggyback ride si kaikai. hindi naman ito tinanggihan ng bata at sumampa agad sa likod niya.

 

umikot muna sa buong living room si jongin habang tumatakbo. yes, may espasyo para tumakbo, malaki ang bahay nila at si jongin ang nag-disenyo nito as a licensedt architectd.

 

“by, ano ba yan baka mahulog naman si kaikai!” suway ni kyungsoo habang tinuturo ang spatula sa kanila. tumatawa lang ang dalawa pero tumigil sandali si jongin para tingnan si kyungsoo, he then angled his head para tingnan ang anak. “baby, mahuhulog ka raw? di ka raw strong?”

 

“daddy! strong po ako! pati sa papa strong! buhat ka po din niya daw.”

 

“ha?? no baby, mabigat si daddy, di ko siya kaya,” fake bulong niya sa anak, fake dahil pinarinig talaga sa asawa. nagtinginan ang dalawang makukulit sa buhay ni kyungsoo, jongin put one index finger sa bibig niya, pasikreto kuno, saka sila tumawa nang sabay.

 

“ano? ano?” nilapag ni kyungsoo ang hawak sa table and approached them. “sinong mabigat ha?”

 

jongin started running as kyungsoo chased after them. dinig na dinig ang matatamis na tawa ni kaikai and it made the couple’s hearts melt. “ah baby you’re laughing too? halika rito.” sigaw ni kyungsoo and it made her laugh even louder.

 

sinadyang magpahuli ni jongin and kyungsoo peppered kaikai with kisses habang kinukuha niya ito para kargahin papuntang dining area.

 

tahimik lang silang kumakain nang magsalita si jongin, “by alis tayo bukas?” sabay kasi ang day off nila sa araw na to.

 

“oo, aalis talaga tayo diba??” sagot ni kyungsoo.

 

“ha? sampunta?”

 

“papa! tomorrow po yung contest ko po kaya!”

 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin and his mouth formed a small letter o. oo nga pala. sinali ni kyungsoo ang anak nila sa pageant sa kindergarten nito.

 

tutol talaga si jongin dito from the start. una sa lahat, ayaw niya ng exposure ng family nila. pangalawa, tinatamad siyang maging stage dad. pangatlo, baka raw magka-crush ang mga boys sa anak niya.

 

sobrang absurd ng third reason, nabatukan siya sa asawa.

 

kyungsoo gave him a pointed look across the table. napa-sigh na lang si jongin dahil alam niyang talo siya. “oo nga pala baby, papa forgot.” he pinched kaikai’s cheek. “sorry po!”

 

“wawatch ka naman po diba papa?” she asked with her puppy eyes na nakuha niya kay kyungsoo.

 

jongin smiled at kaikai fondly. “of course, little one!”

 

tumingin siya ulit sa asawa at nakataas ang kilay nito sa kaniya. haaayyy nagka-strike na naman siya.

 

sa kanilang dalawa ni kyungsoo, siya lang ang maraming say sa mga gustong gawin ng anak. kyungsoo just lets her do whatever she wants, sobrang spoiled ng anak sa kanya. habang si jongin naman ang strict dad. not like authoritarian parenting naman, pero nilalagyan niya ng limit ang mga bagay bagay.

 

dahil dito, madalas nagkakatalo silang dalawa ni kyungsoo. hindi niya alam ang gagawin. ayaw niyang magalit ang baby number one niya sa gabi, pero ayaw naman niyang lumaking spoiled ang baby number one niya sa umaga.

 

not that kaikai needed a lot of disciplining, she’s an angel. sa limang taon niya with her parents, never pa siyang naging sakit sa ulo sa mga ito. of course, jongin would like to think that his parenting style is a huge factor kung bakit ganun. (pero syempre hindi niya sinasabi sa asawa)

 

he let out a quiet sigh and continued to eat.

 

aigoo. nasestress siya nang bongga.

 

mabilis yatang malalagas ang buhok niya. hindi pwede yon! dahil 27 pa lang siya! sobrang bata niya pa for that and ang stress over losing his hair ay dumadagdag pa sa og stress niya.

  


 

*freeze frame sa jongin mid-subo*

 

wait what? 27 with a five year old kid?

how did that happen?

  


 

*mabilis na reverse clips to 5 years ago*

*freeze frame sa mukha ni kyungsoo na nakadikit sa pader*

 

this is kyungsoo do. minutes before mabuo si ma. kiana jamia aurora kim.

 

*play*

 

“ah! ah! daddy! jongi- ah!”

 

nakadikit ang cheek ni kyungsoo sa pader ng apartment ng boyfriend. ang boyfriend na mabilis at malalim ang bawat hagod sa likuran niya.

 

they just came from a halloween party and as soon as makapasok sila sa unit, jongin slammed him against the wall and kissed him na parang walang bukas.

 

“tangina baby, ang sexy mo. you really like teasing me huh?" gigil na sabi ni jongin. gigil talaga siya dahil how dare his boyfriend wear something slutty sa public? ang costume lang naman niya ay isang slutty kitty cat. may suot pang slutty butt plug with a slutty tail. "soo, fuck- ah- i’m close."

 

kyungsoo moaned loudly and reached for jongin’s neck para maghalikan sila. ilang hagod pa at nilabasan na si jongin.

 

hinalik halikan ni jongin ang leeg at shoulder ni kyungsoo. hinimas himas din niya ang bewang nito.

 

parehas nilang tinatry magrecover pero biglang tumalikod si kyungsoo, causing jongin’s cock na matanggal sa loob niya. medyo napa-react violently si jongin dahil sensitive pa siya pero hindi na lang nagsalita when he saw kyungsoo’s shocked expression.

 

dinugdog niya ang dibdib ni jongin. “puta, ji!”

 

“hm?” jongin leaned his head forward.

 

“di ka nag-condom!”

 

*jump to 3 weeks after*

 

“you’re pregnant.” sabi ni doctor zhang sa kanila. sobrang speechless ng dalawa. akala nila may kung anong sakit si kyungsoo. wala pala. buntis pala.

 

“i'm sorry, doc? pakiulit.” mahinang request ni kyungsoo habang nilalapit ang tenga sa doctor.

 

natawa si doctor zhang. “mr. do you’re three weeks pregnant. buntis. knocked up. pregananant.”

 

natawa si jongin sa pregananant, hindi napigilan. hinampas agad ni kyungsoo ang hita niya and he immediately stopped.

 

after minutes of kalutangan sa ospital, jongin guided kyungsoo pabalik sa kotse. wala pa rin ito sa realidad. lumilipad pa ang isip.

 

tahimik lang si kyungsoo sa ride and jongin is starting to get worried. he heard a quiet sniff and alam na niya. umiiyak ang mahal niya.

 

he looked for the closest parking space na pwede and stopped the car. jongin unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at kyungsoo properly. tinatakpan nito ang kaniyang mga mata at walang hinto sa pag iyak. he leaned and embraced his boyfriend, yung mahigpit na yakap.

 

they’re both still considered as fresh grads and too young for a child. siguro kaya nagpapanic si kyungsoo..

 

hinaplos niya ang likod nito and kissed his head. “ssh, by? tahan na. haharapin natin nang magkasama. okay?”

 

hindi sumasagot si kyungsoo.

 

“i won't leave you, kahit anong mangyari.”

 

kyungsoo muttered something na hindi narinig ni jongin.

 

“ano yun by?”

 

inangat ni kyungsoo ang ulo at hinarap si jongin with his namamagang eyes and lips, and namumulang ilong at pisngi.

 

“tataba.”

 

“ha??”

 

“TATABA AKO SABI KO! IIWAN MO KO! I JUST KNOW!”

 

jongin looked at the smaller guy with wide eyes as he continued to wail like a child. nang maabsorb na ni jongin ang mga sinabi niya, humalakhak siya nang pagkalakas lakas.

 

he pulled kyungsoo for a hug. “soo?? ano ka ba? yun lang inaalala mo?”

 

tumango ito sa may dibdib niya at mas lalong natawa si jongin. he lifted kyungsoo’s head with both hands and kissed him sa noo, sa nose then sa lips. “baby you have nothing to worry about. kahit ano pang itsura mo, mahal na mahal kita.”

 

 

 

*fast forward to nine months after*

 

“JONGIN! TANGINA!” sigaw ni kyungsoo habang papunta sa ospital. sobrang sakit na ng tiyan niya dahil lalabas na si baby sa mundong ibabaw. focused lang sa pagdadrive si jongin at hinahayaan lang niya si kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi dahil alam niyang in pain ito.

 

“TANGINA KA! BAKIT MOKO BINUNTIS! JONG!! IN!!”

 

they arrived sa hospital at agad nang dinirect si kyungsoo sa labor room. with a final squeeze sa hand ng mahal, last kiss sa lips at isang i love you, nagpaiwan si jongin sa labas. praying na maging okay ang lahat.

  


“sir kim?”

 

mabilis na tumayo si jongin sa kinauupuan sa waiting area. “yes? kumusta??”

 

nginitian lang siya ng nurse at sinenyasan na sundan siya nito sa kwarto.

 

pagpasok ni jongin, nakita niya agad si kyungsoo. nakapikit ito, at may nakapatong na parang maliit na lampin sa dibdib niya.

 

dahan dahang lumapit si jongin sa kama, at hinaplos ang buhok ni kyungsoo. mahimbing ang tulog nito. gaya ng baby nila.

 

jongin looked at them with a soft smile. mangiyak ngiyak pa. hindi niya inalis ang tingin sa baby. he’s really looking forward to the coming days with her, to spend the time loving their first little angel.

 

 

 

*back to the present jongin mid-subo*

*play*

 

sinubo ni jongin ang spoonful ng sinangag with a little bit of everything. he chewed carefully at ramdam na ramdam niya pa rin ang matinik na tingin ni kyungsoo sa kaniya, but he immediately broke into a smile when their little angel spoke.

 

“daddy pa-practice po tayo later?” tanong nito with her high pitched voice. “do you want to?” tanong ni kyungsoo pabalik. “yes po, i’ll show papa!”

 

“sure, baby. sukat mo na rin mga damit mo,” nakangiting sabi ng daddy niya. halos mabilaukan si jongin nang bumalik sa kaniya ang tingin ni kyungsoo, brows raised na naman. “AH! i can’t wait to see my kaikai’s special performance for papa!” agad niyang sigaw nang magets ang tingin ng asawa.

 

sobrang under lang niya.

 

at sobrang wala pa rin siyang idea minsan sa ibang bagay kung paano maging tatay. buti na lang, his lovely husband’s there for him. sana nga lang, hindi siya nagagalit lagi.

 

after ng kanilang breakfast, busy si kaikai na nanonood ng TV habang ang mag-asawa ay umakyat ng kwarto nila. si kyungsoo umakyat para kunin ang costumes ng anak, samantalang si jongin naman ay sinundan siya para kausapin ito.

 

“by, kyungsoo? sure ka na ba sa pageant na yan?” tanong niya sa asawa habang chinecheck nito ang mga damit na naka-hang sa closet nila. he sighed as he pulled out yung ballet outfit ni kaikai at ang iba pang mga wear.

 

“jongin,” sobrang seryoso ng boses ni kyungsoo. “hindi ko naman pinilit si kaikai. gusto rin niya to. she loves performing, you of all people should know. nagmana lang ang anak mo sayo.”

 

jongin sighed in defeat habang umuupo sa kama. yep, kyungsoo’s right. in fact, jongin performing on stage is what made kyungsoo fall for him noong college sila.

 

“plus, bukas na to, by. wala nang atrasan, excited na rin ang anak mo,” kyungsoo added habang papalapit kay jongin. kumandong siya sa lap niya at hinalikan sa lips. “suportahan mo na lang, hm? show her na ikaw ang number one fan niya. ha? by?”

 

jongin wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and sighed once again. “sinabi ko naman na sayo kung bakit ayoko to diba?” he said with a soft voice which made kyungsoo smile. kinurot niya ang magkabilang pisngi ni jongin. “oo nga, at nakakainis. wala ka namang dapat ika-bother. para kang tanga.”

 

jongin chuckled at that. oo na, sige na, suko na siya. panalo na ang dalawa niyang baby.

  
  


nakaupo sa couch ang mag-asawa, habang hinihintay na lumabas from the dining area ang anak nila.

 

kyungsoo hit the play button sa phone niya. ‘dance of the sugar plum fairy’ started playing, and pumasok na sa sala ang baby girl nila, dressed in her pink and shining ballet costume. she made a graceful ballet walk, at sobrang charming lang ng ngiti niya sa parents niya.

 

first time lang makitang mag-perform ni jongin ang anak niya. lagi kasi itong nasa work, at hindi nakakapunta sa recitals ng baby. laging si kyungsoo lang ang nakakapunta, siya rin ang naghahatid sundo sa anak papunta sa dance school.

 

throughout the routine, nakangiti lang si jongin. may halong disappointment at regret ang ngiti niya, tinatanong sa sarili bakit ngayon lang niya nakita ang anak na sumayaw. as someone na may experience dito, pansin na pansin niyang pulido at graceful ang movements ng anak niya for someone her age and sobrang proud niya rito. he can’t wait to see her sa stage, to cheer for her. ito lang pala ang makakapag-convince sa kaniya.

 

she ended it with an elegant bow at tumayo si kyungsoo para palakpakan ang anak. si jongin naman, he’s wearing a proud smile. tinaas niya ang mga kamay, humihingi ng yakap sa anak at agad namang tumakbo si kaikai papunta sa kaniya. kinandong at niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit at binigyan ng kiss sa cheek. “baby, proud na proud si papa sayo,” jongin said with the sweetest voice.

 

“did you like it papa?” tanong nito sa kaniya. “i loved it. you are the best.”

 

pinanood ni kyungsoo ang dalawa, may suot na malambot na ngiti sa mukha.

 

throughout the afternoon, pinapraktis lang ni kyungsoo ang anak sa pagpapakilala nito at konting mock q&a. sobrang stage dad lang niya. si jongin naman, pinapanood ang dalawa, vinivideohan sila nang pasikreto from time to time.

 

after taking a bath, the couple tucked kaikai to bed already para maganda ang gising nito kinabukasan. jongin placed a kiss on her forehead. “goodnight, little one. papa and daddy loves you.”

 

si kyungsoo naman ang humalik sa anak at inayos ang kumot. “sweet dreams, baby. don’t forget to pray.”

 

“yes po daddy. di ko po nikakalimutan yon. nipagpepray ko po kayo ni papa lagi.” nginitian ng mag-asawa ang angel nila. “sige na baby, sleep ka na,” kyungsoo said as he stroked her head. biglang tumayo si kaikai sa kama at medyo nagulat si kyungsoo pero agad namang ngumiti nang marealize ang gagawin ng anak.

 

lumapit agad si jongin, at pinagdikit ang noo nila ni kaikai, nagtinginan muna sila with naughty smiles. sunod ang ilong nila, brushing them against each other, then bumping their chins, at huli ang peck sa lips. kaikai raised a hand na naka-peace sign sa may chest level niya and jongin copied her. pataas nang pataas ang peace sign ng dalawa hanggang sa pinakataas na maaabot ng kanilang mga kamay.

 

tumawa si kaikai and jumped papunta kay jongin who automatically embraced her in a bear hug.

 

hindi nagsasawa si kyungsoong panoorin ang goodnight routine ng dalawa niyang mahal. “di ako pwede sumali?” pang-aasar niya sa dalawa. tumawa naman sila at agad hinila ni jongin si kyungsoo para magyakap silang tatlo.

 

 

 

pageant day!

 

kyungsoo hurriedly buckled kaikai’s seatbelt sa likod ng car nila, dahil late na sila. late nagising ang pamilya. after making sure na secured ang belt, mabilisan niyang sinara ang pinto at sumakay na sa passenger’s seat sa tabi ng asawa niya.

 

“let’s go, by. go go go!” sigaw niya, with panic in his voice. natawa na lang si jongin at nagdrive na.

 

tumatawa siya dahil, hindi sila late. by kyungsoo’s standard lang sila late. gusto kasi ng asawa one hour before ng call time andun na sila sa venue.

 

“relax, kyungsoo. we still have one hour left. no need to panic,” pag-aalo ni jongin sa asawa. “i cannot relax, jongin. parang di mo pako kilala.” the taller guy just let out another round of laughter.

 

“daddy wag ka na po panic, panic din po ako.”

 

nagulat ang dalawa sa sinabi ng anak nila. but after a few seconds, nag-echo ang malakas na halakhak ni jongin sa kotse, earning himself a soft blow sa hita niya. “by, anak mo na nagsabi. _relaaaax.”_

 

kyungsoo turned his head para tingnan ang anak sa likod. “sorry, anak. ganito lang talaga si daddy. wag ka na magpanic, hm? di na rin ako.”

 

this time, jongin bit his lip na lang. pinipigilan ang tawa dahil hindi makabubuti sa sitwasyon.

 

they arrive sa venue, at konti palang ang tao. pagkapasok nila, agad sumigaw si kaikai. “CHACHI!” tawag nito sa best friend niya na kasali rin sa pageant. tumalikod si chachi at ngumiti agad nang makita si kaikai. nang makalapit si kyungsoo at jongin, agad nagmano ang bata sa kanila.

 

“hi chachi, san parents mo?” tanong ni kyungsoo sa bata. “hello po tito kyungsoo. ayun po sila.” tinuro niya ang mga magulang na nakaupo sa isang sulok. agad naglakad ang mag-asawa sa dalawa at hindi pa sila nakakalapit ay agad nang tumayo ang isa sa kanila.

 

“kyungsoo! oh andito rin pala si hubby,” bati ni baekhyun habang niyayakap si kyungsoo. tinaas niya ang kamay para magshake sila ng hands ni jongin and the latter reciprocated. “nice to meet you finally, jongin! asawa ko pala.” he gestured sa malaking lalaki na lalong lumaki nang tumayo ito to greet them. “chanyeol,” pagpapakilala nito at tinaas ang kamay at mga kilay to greet them.

 

the adults continued to have small talk while their kids are having their own conversation in front of the mirror sa dressing room. “kaikai, natatakot ako,” chachi said sa kaibigan niya. hinawakan ni kaikai ang isang kamay niya, lifting it up, and said with the softest voice, “chachi wag ka matakot, kaya natin to! daddy said na enjoy lang daw ako, ikaw din!”

 

“yun din sabi sakin ni tatay. pero maraming tao mamaya kaikai!” sigaw niya, hinigpitan pa ang kapit sa kamay ng kaibigan. this time, humarap si kaikai sa kanya at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay niya. “chachi hayaan mo sila! daddy said din sakin, kahit anong mangyari sa stage basta masaya ako, okay na daw yun!” chachi can only sigh pero kitang kitang may namumuo nang ngiti sa mukha niya. “galingan natin mamaya ah!” sigaw pa ni kaikai.

 

ang moment ng mag best friend ay naputol when kyungsoo approached them, may proud na ngiti sa face dahil sa words of encouragement ng anak sa kaibigan. “baby, let’s get you prepped na?” tumango si kaikai at sakto rin namang tinatawag na ang kaibigan niya para maayusan din ito.

 

“by, tama na yan, ilang patong na ba yan ng makeup?” puna ni jongin habang nilalagyan ng makeup ni kyungsoo ang mukha ng anak nila. kyungsoo just continued applying yung blush kay kaikai. “jongin nathaniel kim, wala kang alam dito, dun ka muna shoo! shoo!” pagtataboy ni kyungsoo sa kaniya na kinatawa ni kaikai.

 

hearing his daughter’s laughter, jongin’s expression immediately softened. wala na lang siyang nagawa at ngumiti bago umupo sa isang sulok katabi ni chanyeol.

 

“pre di ko talaga magets eh.” nagulat si jongin sa biglang pagsasalita ng katabi at hinintay niyang i-elaborate nito ang kaniyang sinabi. “sinuportahan ko na lang,” dugtong niya bago tumango at gamitin ang chin niya para ituro si baekhyun at chachi. natawa agad si jongin dahil gets niya. they’re on the same boat. “same. pero basta kung san ba sila masaya.”

 

after what seemed like forever, lumapit si kaikai kay jongin and twirled to show her papa her whole look. nakasmile naman si jongin at hinila nang dahan dahan ang anak so that they’re facing each other. “you look beautiful, anak,” he said habang hinahaplos ang buhok niya. tiningnan naman siyang masama agad ni kyungsoo dahil baka magulo ang hairstyle niyang pinaghirapan nito. agad inalis ni jongin ang kamay na para bang napaso siya and continued speaking, “but always remember, kahit wala kang makeup, kahit di ka nakabihis, maganda ka. ha? you’ll always be my pretty baby. hm?” kaikai nodded and chuckled before giving his papa a tight hug.

 

kaikai is contestant number 4 kaya naman after magpakilala ng tatlong lovely girls, naglakad na siya papunta sa harapan to introduce herself to everyone.

 

habang naglalakad, nag-wave siya gracefully sa crowd at ngumiti with her most charming smile, earning herself loud cheers from them. nang marating na niya ang mic, nakita niya ang parents niya, nakaupo sa bandang kanan, first row. ang daddy niya, nakakapit sa braso at kamay ng papa niya. halatang napakahigpit dahil kitang kita niya ang pilit na ngiti ni jongin habang nagwewave ito sa kaniya.

 

“hello everyone! my name is maria kiana jamia aurora do kim! i am five years old!” habang nagpapakilala ang anak, di maiwasan ni jongin na sa asawa tumingin. sobrang cute kasi, vinivideohan na niya ito using his phone and is mouthing yung mga sinasabi ni kaikai para gabayan ito. he smiled fondly at kyungsoo and wrapped his arm around his waist, not minding the crowd sa likod nila. binaling na niya ang attention sa anak nang sasabihin na nito ang pinakahihintay niyang line. “naniniwala po ako si kisabihang…” natawa nang konti si jongin dahil hindi talaga maitama ni kaikai ang pagkakasabi kahit ilang practice. “...ang batang malusog, matalino at mabait…” sinasabayan pa rin ni kyungsoo ang bawat salita ng anak ngunit nawala dahil parang naiba na sa naensayo nila ang sinasabi nito, “...ay may daddy na masaya, maganda, at higit sa lahat, hindi laging galit.”

 

natawa ang lahat, maliban sa isang tao. jongin winced already dahil alam niyang may masamang reaction si kyungsoo rito pero hindi dumating ang ineexpect niya. he opened his eyes to look at his husband pero hindi siya nito pinapansin. nakatingin lang sa stage na parang hindi nage-exist si jongin.

 

wops.

 

napalunok si jongin. sumobra yata ang prank nila ni kaikai?

 

buong time, parang wala lang talagang katabi si kyungsoo. tuloy lang sa pag-video sa anak nang may ngiti sa mukha.

 

pagtapos ishowcase ng mga bata ang kanilang mga talent, dumating na ang last part ng pageant: the q&a portion.

 

turn na ni kaikai at pansin ni jongin na kinakabahan ang asawa niya, mahigpit ang hawak nito sa phone at pinagpapawisan. dali dali niyang kinuha ang panyo sa kaniyang bulsa at pinunasan ang noo ni kyungsoo. tumingin ito sa kaniya wearing his masungit look pero hindi niya natiis. kyungsoo scoffed at hinablot ang panyo para punasan ang sarili. akala ni jongin galit pa rin, pero bigla nitong hinawakan nang mahigpit ang isang kamay niya. okay. this is a good sign.

 

they watched, hand in hand, as kaikai picked out a question from a small bowl. kinuha ito sa kaniya ng host and read it aloud, “anong gusto mong maging paglaki mo?”

 

ngumiti muna si kaikai sa parents niya bago sumagot. “paglaki ko po, i want to be just like my daddy.” pagkasabi nito ng anak nila, hinila ni kyungsoo ang kamay nila ni jongin papunta sa dibdib niya, sa tapat ng puso niya. jongin looked at him and smiled fondly. the best ang sagot ng anak nila. kasi the best si kyungsoo bilang asawa at tatay.

 

“kasi po laging nikekwento ni papa kung gaano siya ka-happy dahil kay daddy. gusto ko po happy pareho si daddy and papa dahil sakin paglaki ko po.” her parents’ hearts melted at her words. pumalakpak ang mga tao at ngumiti si kaikai, nag-wave sa parents niya.

 

pagtapos na pagtapos ng pageant, agad tumakbo si kyungsoo sa backstage para yakapin nang mahigpit ang anak. “baby, you did so well. sobrang proud kami sayo.”

 

kaikai returned the hug. “pero sorry po daddy, only second lang ako po.”

 

kakahabol lang ni jongin at pinat ang head ng baby nila, and crouched down to give her a kiss sa forehead. “you’re not only second baby, you MADE it to second, at proud na proud kami sayo, hm?”

 

tumango si kaikai and gave jongin a hug, sunod naman ang daddy niya.

 

may nakita siya that caused her to break the hug. “CHACHI!!”

 

the couple watched her as she congratulated her best friend wholeheartedly. pinalibot ni jongin ang kamay niya sa waist ng asawa and spoke, “by, you did well din po. all of this is possible because of you.”

 

tiningnan ni kyungsoo si jongin and gave him a kiss sa cheek. “alam mo naiinis pa rin ako sa ginawa niyo ni kaikai ha? pero nabawi naman sa sagot niya,” sabi nito nang may konting hint ng pagsusungit. “ako rin, napapasaya mo ako lagi. kayo ni kaikai.”

 

the parents spent the time to talk and congratulate each other. ang last na binati ng kim couple ay ang park couple.

 

“huy, baek!! congrats!” bati ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun at niyakap ito. yumuko rin siya para yakapin si chachi. “chachi! congrats sayo! ang galing galing mo!”

 

jongin congratulated her as well pati na rin ang mag-asawa hanggang sa silang dalawa na lang ni chanyeol ang nag-uusap at si kaikai at chachi rin ay may sariling conversation.

 

“alam mo manang mana anak mo sayo,” sabi ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun. “hala pano mo naman nasabi?” tanong ni baekhyun pabalik. “pinasa mo ang pagka bibo mo sa kanya! sobrang aliw lang panoorin kanina,” matawa tawang sabi ni kyungsoo dahil naaalala niya ang scene ng pagsayaw din ni baek para i-guide ang anak. baekhyun let out a shy laugh habang kinakamot ang ulo.

 

“o sige na, di na kami magtatagal,” paalam ni kyungsoo. tumango si baekhyun and the families exchanged their goodbyes. “bye bye chachi! ingat!!” matapos magpaalam ni kaikai sa kaibigan, tuluyan na silang lumabas.

 

while they’re driving home, naisipan ni jongin na itreat ang anak nila. past lunch time na rin kasi. also, sobrang deserve niya. “baby, may gusto ka ba? food? gusto mong mag-mcdo?” sinilip niya ng tingin ang anak sa rearview mirror at tila nag-iisip ito.

 

kyungsoo turned his head para tingnan din ang anak, waiting for her response. napatingin si kaikai sa daddy niya at tila nahanap niya ang sagot.

 

“AH! i know na po.” the couple raised their brows. “gusto ko po ng spaghetti ni daddy tsaka lumpia po!”

 

kyungsoo smiled at that. paborito talaga ng anak ang luto niya and it always makes him happy. “sure, anak. anything for you.”

 

“YAY! really daddy? thank you po!”

 

pinatong ni kyungsoo ang kamay sa hita ni jongin. “by, daan tayong supermarket. walang ingredients sa bahay.”

 

“pero baby let’s have that for dinner na lang ha? matagal iluto yun eh,” kyungsoo followed up. agad namang sumagot ang anak nila, “okay po daddy! willing to wait po si kaikai!”

 

kyungsoo looked back again at his daughter para ngitian ito before speaking to jongin again. “ji san tayo?”

 

“hmmm,” while thinking, jongin reached for kyungsoo’s hand and held it. “sa hypermarket na lang?” he said before placing a kiss sa likod ng kamay ng asawa.

 

“sige sige. paotsin tayo?” request ni kyungsoo habang nakabungisngis. he was waiting for jongin’s answer at nang tumingin ito sa kaniya sandali, humalakhak ito nang napakalakas dahil sa expectant look niya sa mukha. tinanggal ni kyungsoo ang pagkakakapit sa kamay ng asawa at hinampas ang hita nito. “bat ka tumatawa??”

 

“yung itsura mo kasi by,” matawa tawa nitong sabi. “nagtanong ka pa e alam ko namang nag-desisyon ka na,” dugtong niya bago tumawa ulit.

 

magcocomplain pa dapat si kyungsoo pero naunahan siyang magsalita ni kaikai. “paotsin!! i want po yung green na rice. hehehe.”

 

the couple smiled softly upon hearing their daughter’s high pitched giggles. “we’ll get yung green na rice, baby. daddy loves that too,” kyungsoo said while looking back at kaikai.

 

umuwi na ang pamilya right after they ate lunch and bought the ingredients plus other items they ran out of sa bahay.

 

it’s half past 3 pm na and kaikai’s currently having her afternoon nap, napagod din kasi ito sa ganap kanina. ang mag-asawa naman ay nagpapahinga rin sa sarili nilang kwarto. nakasandal si kyungsoo sa dibdib ni jongin, comfortably sitting in between the taller guy’s legs habang nakabalot naman ang mga kamay nito sa tummy niya.

 

jongin kissed the space between kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder, and tightened his hug sa kaniya. “by di ka ba napagod?” malambing niyang sabi, halos pabulong na. kyungsoo held onto his arms. “sakto lang, mostly dahil lang sa emotions,” he answered before chuckling.

 

biglang inalis ni jongin ang pagkakayakap sa kanya and began massaging his shoulders. kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan under jongin’s skillful hands, ever since talaga alam na alam niya kung pano ihandle ang katawan ng asawa. kahit saang context pa yan.

 

“sarap?” nang-aasar na tanong ni jongin. mabilis na tumango si kyungsoo sabay ng sagot niya, “oo dy, baba mo pa dali.” jongin chuckled habang binababa ang bawat press sa likod niya. “dy? diba ikaw ang daddy rito?” pangungulit pa nito. kyungsoo angled his head and body para matingnang masama si jongin at irapan ito bago tumingin ulit sa harapan. “you know what i mean.” kyungsoo answered, pertaining sa tawag niya kay jongin noong mag-nobyo pa lang sila.

 

“biro lang hehe. babaan ko pa?” he asked as he continued to press his thumbs sa middle part ng likod ni kyungsoo. “yes please.”

 

“okay lang po ba yung pressure, sir?” nagpapanggap na professional masseur si bwiset. kyungsoo decided to play along, pero ~naughty~ kind of play. “uhm, pakidiinan po nang konti, sir. harder, please.” ang pagkakasabi niya, sobrang harot. kala mo sexbomb na bumubulong.

 

pinipigilang matawa ng dalawa. kahit na may anak na sila, hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagka-playful nila as lovers, well they’re young parents pa naman din kasi.

 

diniinan ni jongin ang pag-massage niya, slowly going lower pa sa likod ni kyungsoo. “okay na po ba, sir?” he asked with full on acting pa sa boses. “okay na po. lower pa po, please.” jongin smirked and complied with his customer’s request. tuloy lang siya sa movements ng kamay niya pababa hanggang sa maabot na niya ang area above kyungsoo’s ass.

 

kyungsoo expected it already, may ngiti na sa mukha pero nagulat pa rin siya sa contact ng mga kamay ni jongin sa pwet niya. grabe naman kasi yung pagsakmal nito sa mga pisngi niya. he jerked sa contact causing jongin to laugh out loud, nawala siya sa character. “ay sorry, sir.” he can barely complete the sentence dahil sa katatawa. “napasobra po ba?”

 

kyungsoo faced him with a naughty look on his face. “hindi po. kulang pa. kulang na kulang.” hearing that, jongin’s laugh died down and he smirked again, raising one of his brows. “ah ganun po ba?” he held kyungsoo’s shoulder and quickly turned him around so they’re facing each other, parehong may makulit na ngiti sa mukha. he pushed the smaller guy and hovered over him, trapping kyungsoo in between his hands. jongin lowered himself, supporting his weight with his muscular arms. nyearap. 

 

pinaglapit ni jongin ang mga labi nila, ramdam nila ang mainit na hanging nanggaling sa isa’t isa. kyungsoo looked at jongin straight in the eyes, while the other focused his gaze on the smaller’s plump lips. still wearing a smile, jongin said, “payment first policy po kami dito.” kyungsoo wrapped his arms around jongin’s neck and pulled him closer. “no problemo.”

 

matapos nilang maglandian, around 5 in the afternoon, bumaba na ang mag-asawa to prepare for dinner. kyungsoo had to run away from jongin dahil hindi pa raw siya fully charged.

 

jongin came down sa kitchen just when kyungsoo was getting the ingredients out of the fridge, ass high up in the air. syempre hindi ito pinalagpas ng isang jongin kim.

 

he slowly and quietly approached the glorious meal presented before him. nang makalapit, hinawakan niya ang waist ni kyungsoo at dinikit ang harapan niya sa gitna ng malalambot at matatambok na mga pisngi nito.

 

“AY GINILING!”

 

nabitawan ni kyungsoo ang giniling for the lumpia dahil sa gulat. mabilis niyang pinulot ang nahulog na karne at agad tumalikod para hampasin ang tumatawang jongin.

 

“ano ba yan jongin nathaniel!”

 

tuloy lang sa pagtawa si jongin, enjoy na enjoy pag inaasar ang baby number 1 niya (sa gabi). “sorry sorry.” inayos niya ang salamin ni kyungsoo para sa kanya at hinalikan ang ilong nito. “ikaw kasi tinataas mo yang pwet mo eh.” he placed his hands sa bewang ng asawa at hinila papalapit sa katawan niya. he only received glares though.

 

“ewan ko sayo.” kyungsoo scoffed at kumawala sa mga kamay ni jongin bago nilapag sa kitchen counter ang mga ingredients. “gisingin mo na lang nga si kaikai, baka di makatulog yan mamaya.”

 

jongin backed hug him and kissed him sa cheek. “yes boss baby.”

 

agad namang sinunod ni jongin ang utos sa kaniya at umakyat na to wake his baby number 1 (sa umaga) up. medyo nahirapan at natagalan siya but when he told the princess na magluluto na ng spaghetti at lumpia ang daddy niya, agad niyang binuksan ang mga mata at tumayo.

 

jongin kissed her sa forehead and asked, “piggyback?” mabagal na umiling si kaikai habang nakangiti, medyo bangag pa from her sleep. she raised her arms, asking for buhat. minsan lang naman ito and she did well naman kanina, kaya pumayag si jongin at kinarga ang anak pababa.

 

as soon as makita nila si kyungsoo from the stairs, agad sumigaw si kaikai. “hi po daddy!” kyungsoo raised his head the moment na marinig niya ang anak. “hi baby, did you sleep well?” nakarating na sa last step si jongin and their daughter immediately asked to be put down, not forgetting to thank her papa for the karga. “yes po,” she answered as she approached kyungsoo who gave her a peck sa head.

 

“daddy can i help po?” kyungsoo looked at her fondly. “of course, anak. you can help wrapping the lumpia with papa.” tumingin siya kay jongin who had a surprised look on his face. hindi pa siya nakapag-wrap ng lumpia before kaya nagulat siya. also, first time siyang payagan ni kyungsoo na mangialam sa kusina. at siya pa ang nag-suggest.

 

kyungsoo raised his brows kay jongin at tumango, making the latter sigh dahil wala siyang idea kung anong gagawin. ngumiti naman siya though nang makita ang excited expression ng anak. “tara, baby?” sinimulan na niyang kunin ang lumpia wrappers and yung pinrepare ni kyungsoo na mixture kanina. lilipat na dapat siya sa dining table pero hinila ni kaikai ang shirt niya to stop him. “papa wash hands first tayo po.”

 

narinig ni jongin ang tawa ni kyungsoo, kahit pinigilan niya ito. he looked up at his husband, at lalong naconfirm dahil namumula ito sa kakapigil ng tawa. “oo nga papa, ano ba yan, wash hands first.” tinaasan ng kilay ni jongin ang asawa at nagsmirk. aba, sige ah.

 

“oo nga po, sorry po magwawash na po.” nilapag niya ang mga hawak sa table saka inaya ang anak para bumalik sa kitchen sink. binuhat niya si kaikai para makapaghugas ito ng kamay. “oh princess, use the hand soap.” pinress down ng baby ang pump ng sabon at habang naghuhugas, kumanta ito bigla ng happy birthday song na ikinatuwa ng magulang niya.

 

binaba na ni jongin ang anak nang matapos na itong maghugas. “papa paabot po yung towel po,” request ni kaikai, at agad naman niyang inabot ang towel na nakasabit sa taas ng sink. “thank you po. wash ka na po papa wrawrap na tayo!” natawa si jongin sa excitement ng anak. “yes po, boss baby.”

 

he started washing his hands pero nainterrupt na naman siya. “papa! you sing happy birthday po! para clean hands!” this time, hindi na napigilan ni kyungsoo ang halakhak niya. nagulat si kaikai at tiningnan ang daddy niya with a confused look. umiling si kyungsoo para sagutin siya. “wala, baby. oh papa sing happy birthday daw!”

 

hindi masimulan ni jongin dahil hindi siya sanay na maki-ride talaga sa mga requests ng anak, ever since nung mas bata pa ito, never din siyang nag-baby talk sa kanya. “papa ganito po oh, happy birthday,” sinimulan ni kaikai ang pagkanta at tumatango tango pa, tila tinuturuan ang tatay. “sabay po ikaw papa. happy birthday to you~” umiling na lang si jongin habang natatawa, talo talaga siya. sinabayan na niya ang anak hanggang sa matapos ito. kyungsoo on the other hand, fought the urge to squeeze the both of them sa gigil. ang dalawa niyang happy pills.

 

“papa! nisisira po!” sigaw ni kaikai for the nth time dahil sa failed attempts ni jongin. tumingin ang papa kay kyungsoo, asking for help, mukhang nawawalang tuta. kyungsoo chuckled at iniwan sandali ang niluluto.

 

lumapit siya sa kanilang dalawa and demonstrated it to them. bakit nga ba hindi niya muna pinakita? after gabayan ni kyungsoo si kaikai sa pag-wrap, he complimented her for it at nag-high five sila.

 

“daddy teach papa din!” sasabihin na dapat ni kyungsoo na malaki na ang papa niya at alam na nito ang gagawin pero jongin decided to tease him, gumaganti. “oo nga daddy, teach me too.” may pa-sad face pa siya but kyungsoo knows na nang-aasar lang ito. lumapit na siya kay jongin as he let out a sigh, pero may namumuo namang ngiti sa mukha.

 

as he made one lumpia slowly malapit kay jongin, ramdam ni kyungsoo na hindi naman sa ginagawa niya ito nakatingin. he glanced sideways at the guy and sure enough, nakatingin ito sa kaniya at dahan dahang lumalaki ang ngiti nito. sesermonan niya sana pero pinangunahan na naman siya ng boss baby. “papa! titingin mo po yung lumpia!”

 

nagulat ang dalawa sa sigaw ni kaikai. tahimik sila for a moment pero nawala rin agad ang silence dahil sa tawa nilang dalawa. the little princess scratched her head, hindi talaga nagegets bakit tumatawa na lang out of nowhere ang parents niya.

 

buti na lang kyungsoo decided to prepare early for dinner dahil ang tagal nilang natapos. in between ng pagluluto nila, hindi nawawala ang makukulit na gestures ni kaikai at kyungsoo, making jongin laugh his heart out.

 

may isang instance habang pinapaulit ulit ni kaikai ang steps sa pag-gawa ng lumpia while doing them, may siningit siyang extra step, “tapos giling giling muna po para mas masarap.” natawa na naman ang parents niya sa kaniya dahil sobrang seryoso rin ng pagkakasabi ng angel nila.

 

“baby, gigiling muna para masarap?” tanong ni kyungsoo habang tumatawa tawa pa, in the middle of stirring yung sauce ng spaghetti. natawa rin si kaikai bago sumagot, “opo daddy, ikaw din! dali!”

 

tumingin si jongin sa asawa, hinihintay kung anong gagawin nito at humalakhak siya nang pagkalakas when kyungsoo started wiggling his hips habang hinahalo ang sauce. of course, di siya nakatakas dahil pinilit siya ng dalawa na gawin din. at dahil never siyang mananalo sa dalawa niyang baby, gumiling siya, all out pa, making kyungsoo holler at him and kaikai laugh nonstop.

 

“yes ma, she placed 2nd kanina. i tucked her already eh,” sagot ni kyungsoo sa mama niyang nagrerequest na makausap ang apo sa phone. paakyat na siya ng kwarto nila, hawak ang mga malinis na damit he retrieved from the clothesline sa backyard, nakaipit ang phone sa ear and shoulder niya.

 

he looked at the dining area kung san sila nag-celebrate kanina, pati na rin ang sala to make sure na malinis ang lahat, before switching off the lights and taking the first step sa flight ng stairs. “yeah, opo, i’ll send the videos asap. bye ma, love you.” he ended the call and continued to go up. he exhaled upon reaching the top, napagod din sa haba ng araw, before maglakad sa hallway papunta sa room nila ni jongin.

 

he suddenly stopped in his track when he passed by kaikai’s room. naka-open slightly ang door nito and he smiled sweetly sa nakita niya.

 

jongin and kaikai’s good night routine.

 

despite the dim lighting, he could see the warm smiles on their faces and his heart could only melt at the sight. parang nawala rin ang pagod niya bigla.

 

nang binaba na ng dalawa ang mga kamay na naka-peace sign, alam na ni kyungsoo na tatalon na si kaikai para sa bear hug ng papa niya. he smiled at sumandal na lang sa wall beside ng pinto, waiting for his husband to come out.

 

“good night, little one. i love you.”

 

“love you too po, papa. good night po.”

 

he heard jongin’s footsteps getting closer at nang makalabas na ito, agad napintahan ng napakatamis na ngiti ang mukha niya the moment he met kyungsoo’s eyes. kyungsoo returned it, at kitang kita ang pagmamahal sa mga mata niya.

 

“kanina ka pa dyan?” jongin asked as he insisted to carry the clothes to their room. kyungsoo just let him do it, knowing na hindi siya nito titigilan hanggang di siya pumayag. “di naman,” sagot niya.

 

jongin kissed his forehead before they walked together papunta sa dulong room.

 

pagpasok nila, kyungsoo asked jongin to just put the clean laundry on the bed at tutupiin niya ang mga ito after niyang mag-wash up.

 

sinunod naman ito ni jongin and dahil he washed up na kanina while kyungsoo was tucking kaikai to bed and kinuha ang mga damit, humiga na siya and waited for his hubby.

 

napatingin siya sa door ng banyo nila sa kwarto, which is slightly open dahil komportable naman na silang dalawa bilang mag asawa. jongin recalled yung mga nangyari sa araw nila. he can’t help but smile dahil puro mga ngiti at tawa ni kyungsoo at kaikai lang ang nagfaflash sa utak niya.

 

it’s one of the most priceless treasures in his life. ang ngiti ng dalawang taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

dahil alam niyang matagal pa si kyungsoo sa banyo dahil sa kung anu-anong pinapahid nito sa katawan at mukha, he reached for his phone to look back sa mga photos and videos kanina.

 

halos mapanood na niya lahat ng videos na meron siya sa phone nang lumabas na finally si kyungsoo, clad in his pajamas. ang pajamas na katerno ng suot niya. kyungsoo bought it for them last year, para raw cute sila.

 

umupo na si kyungsoo sa edge ng bed, sa tabi ng pile ng clothes, para magsimula nang magtupi pero bago pa man niya mafold ang isang side ng shirt ni jongin, natigil siya dahil sa mahigpit na yakap mula sa likod niya at halik sa balikat.

 

“by, bukas na lang yan, tulog na tayo.”

 

isang halik pa sa leeg.

 

gusto na talagang matapos ni kyungsoo ngayong gabi pero sino ba siya para tanggihan ang asawa niya?

 

dalawa, tatlo, apat pang halik.

 

sumuko na siya.

 

he let out a sigh and turned his head to look at the handsome man, the most handsome man.

 

“sige na nga, pero ikaw na magfold ah?”

 

tumingin si jongin sa ceiling, nagpapanggap na nagiisip, before looking back down at him.

 

hinigpitan niya ang yakap sa tummy ni kyungsoo at binaon ang mukha sa leeg nito.

 

“okay. pero...” tinaas niya ulit ang ulo at nilapit ang bibig sa tenga ng asawa bago bumulong, “wanna make jongin junior?”

 

binatukan muna siya ni kyungsoo bago ito sumandal sa harapan niya at ipatong ang isang kamay sa leeg niya. he angled his head and their lips automatically connected.

 

just a single contact caused the both of them to be in a heated mood.

 

hinimas himas ni kyungsoo ang leeg at buhok ni jongin as they shared a passionate kiss. sinimulan namang libutin ni jongin ang katawan ni kyungsoo gamit ang mga kamay niya.

 

inuna niya ang masasarap na hita ng kairog, giving it gentle squeezes before he slid his hand inside kyungsoo’s top, papunta sa chest nito habang tuloy pa rin ang pagsayaw ng kanilang mga bibig at dila.

 

he lets out a moan at the feel of the flesh against his hand, firm yet soft to the touch, enough to create small ridges in between his fingers. it's one of his favorite places to touch on kyungsoo's body and he can't deny that he misses the times when they were a bit swollen during and after his pregnancy.

 

hindi mapigilan ni jongin ang mga ungol na gustong kumawala sa bibig niya. lumalakas naman ang paghinga ni kyungsoo sa bawat hawak, pisil, at haplos ng asawa sa katawan niya.

 

 

 

*freeze frame*

 

yie bastos. parang thumbnail ng porn video.

 

tags: gay, romantic, amateur, twink, daddy, big cock, bubble butt

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbasa! hindi ko alam anong nangyari sa kwento, it's all over the place, walang main point shajhsjhjh but please let me know your thoughts pu :>  
> also!! yung goodnight routine ni ji and kaikai ay ginagawa talaga ng dad and daughter sa isang family vlog na matagal ko nang sinusubaybayan. itsjudyslife ang yt channel if you wanna check em out. sobrang nice parenting lang huhu
> 
> maraming salamat kay @kadispace sa twt sa patience and understanding sakin! (as a biodegradable waste, sobrang tagal ko sumulat at dapat noong kaisoo day pa ito aHK) thank you rin for organizing this and pushing me to continue writing!!
> 
> lastly, happy balentayms jagi neyshun! i hope your hearts will have better days ahead, lablab


End file.
